


Forever and a Day

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever isn’t as long as it used to be.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to hazel_eyes_86 in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

Castle and Beckett stand at the door to Castle’s apartment, their lips meeting for the first time.

They kiss as minutes turn into hours. They kiss as dawn breaks. They kiss as Alexis passes them, going to school, and returns that afternoon.

They kiss as fall becomes winter, and as one year becomes the next. They kiss as Alexis leaves to go to college, as she gets married and has children of her own. They kiss as the building decays and turns to rubble. They kiss as centuries pass them by.

Their lips finally part, after what seems like forever.


End file.
